Entre trazos y garabatos
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¿Acaso al gran Sesshomaru le atraía esa insignificante humana? "Oh si, posiblemente si" Se respondió una voz en su interior. Tal vez no seria tan malo admitir que aquella humana le era agradable, tal vez sentir atracción por ella no era tan mala idea... Tal vez, solo tal vez... Sobre todo ahora que ya no era nada de su hermano (ONESHOT dedicado con mucho cariño a: YUCHYRAM.)


**Inuyasha no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: Yuchyram**

 **(¡Lo siento mucho! Se que te debía este reto desde Mayo pero te juro que no tenia tiempo, espero que me perdones y sea de tu agrado el capitulo)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

"No hay mal que dure mil años... ni cuerpo que lo resista"

Aquella frase ya había sido escuchada mas de un millón de veces por Kagome pero nunca le había tomado tanta importancia como aquel terrible dia en el que por fin Inuyasha colmo su paciencia.

La gota que derramaría el vaso había caído finalmente, haciéndola explotar como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Y cual era el motivo? El mismo de siempre, el único motivo que realmente podría herirla incluso mas que cualquier herida física.

-¡Tu no te pareces a ella! ¡Son muy diferentes! -grito molesto Inuyasha en medio de la pelea.

-¡Es que no soy ella! -exploto la joven antes de salir corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Kagome espera! -escucho a lo lejos la voz del medio demonio pero ni aun así se detuvo, sino que por el contrario, acelero temiendo que la siguiera.

Por años había tolerado insultos, enojos sin motivo, faltas de atención, abandonos y comparaciones con el amor muerto del híbrido pero ya no mas, no podía seguir resistiendo. Eso la estaba matando.

¿Por que no podía entenderlo? ¡Jamas podría actuar como ella ni pensar o hablar como ella!¡Por que ella era Kagome, no Kikyo! Podrían parecerse pero nunca serian lo mismo.

Cuando menos lo noto la miko había llegado al viejo pozo por el que siempre cruzaba, sin embargo no tenia tampoco ganas de volver a su época. Así que simplemente dio media vuelta volviendo a internarse en el bosque para sentarse al pie de uno de los arboles mas cercanos.

-¿Como puedes seguirme dañando tanto Inuyasha? ¿Como puedes amarla todavía?... -se pregunto a si misma mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Inuyasha era esclavo de su pasado, esclavo de un viejo amor que aun no podía olvidar y ella... quería luchar por el, realmente deseaba fingir nuevamente que nada había ocurrido y seguir adelante pero no podía. Por mucho que le pesara el híbrido seguía enamorado de Kikyo y eso jamas cambiaría.

Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus preciosos ojos al pensar aquello, finalmente entendiendo que no importaba lo que hiciera... El corazon del peli-plateado ya estaba dado, y no era ella la dueña.

El cielo rugio y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover.

-¡Oh genial! -Exclamo frustrada -Esto era todo lo que me faltaba... -susurro estrujando la bolsa que cargaba consigo, misma que había llevado para adelantar unos cuantos trabajos escolares cuando tuviera tiempo.

Sin pensarlo y guiada por la rabia que sentía contra Inuyasha, Kikyo e incluso ella misma saco un marcador de aceite color negro y se acerco a una enorme piedra que se encontraba justo a un lado del árbol en el que estaba.

Mirando el lienzo grisáceo que tenia frente a ella comenzó a dibujar , con trazos firmes y rápidos mientras apretaba los labios y miraba su creación con el ceño fruncido, los ojos llorosos y el cabello completamente empapado sobre su rostro.

Una vez hubo terminado lanzo el marcador con todas sus fuerzas ¿Hacia donde? Eso era lo de menos, simplemente sabia que había sido tan lejos como su dolor mezclado con su cólera se lo habían permitido.

Un pesado suspiro salio de sus labios mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se ponía de pie. Lo mejor seria irse, no queria pescar un resfriado y aurrinar todavia mas su suerte. Sus orbes color chocolate buscaron el marcador pero no lograba encontrarlo, así que sin darle mas importancia comenzó a caminar sin prisa hasta el pozo, esta vez decidida a marcharse.

Sin saber que había sido observada por alguien, mismo que salio solo cuando Kagome desapareció en el interior de aquel inusual portal mágico.

Paso a paso la figura de aquel apuesto joven de largos cabellos platinados, piel blanca y de apariencia suave se aproximo hasta la roca. Sus ojos dorados detallaron la extraña imagen que había marcado la humana sin molestarse un solo segundo en cambiar su expresión completamente inexpresiva.

Frente a el estaba el dibujo de lo que suponía era ella misma con una enorme nube negra sobre su cabeza mientras le caían rayos y gotas de lluvia. ¡Que extraña era esa chica!... Y que feo dibujaba. O tal vez solo era por el mal humor que había tenido al momento de hacerlo, de igual forma el poderoso demonio sentía un poco de pena por la pelinegro.

Habia logrado escuchar las palabras de Kagome y entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Era claro que su medio hermano había discutido nuevamente con ella por Kikyo... Lo cual era una pena. ¿Como podía ser tan ciego Inuyasha? ¿Como podía seguir atado al pasado teniendo un presente tan brillante como el que tenia con Kagome?

No es que le interesara verla sufrir ¡Claro que no!, finalmente era la mujer de su hermano y a el no tenia por que importarle, simplemente le molestaba el poco amor propio que se tenia la jovencita al continuar con Inuyasha después de tanto...

Sacando una de sus manos del kimono masculino color blanco que usaba, observo el extraño objeto que la chica había lanzado cerca de sus pies. Con ayuda de sus garras en extremo filosas quito el tapón y arqueo una ceja al ver la punta de este.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad mientras el atractivo demonio permanecía paralizado frente a la roca, intercalando su mirada entre la piedra y la "cosa" que tenia en su mano. Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo ya estar completamente mojado.

Sin saber por que, de un segundo a otro comenzó a dibujar diversos trazos en el deprimente dibujo de Kagome. Hasta que uno a uno formaron una enorme hoja larga y ancha sobre su cabeza que era sostenida por las manos de la "muñequita", impidiéndole ser mojada y tocada por los rayos.

Sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer el peli largo cerro el marcador y lo guardo nuevamente. Dio una ultima mirada a su creación y después se marcho, todavía sin comprender el por que había hecho aquello.

.

"No podemos darle la espalda a nuestros problemas, tenemos que afrontarlos tarde o temprano... Por que no hay manera de ver el horizonte que no sea de frente"

Palabras sabias, dolorosas pero sabias. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Kagome había discutido con Inuyasha y desde entonces no se haba atrevido a regresar. No podía, no quería.

Sin embargo tampoco podía simplemente irse y no volver jamas. El no había ido a buscarla como esperaba y lo mas probable es que no lo hiciera pero tampoco podía depender de ello para volver. Si bien era cierto que al otro lado del pozo estaba Inuyasha también se encontraba Sango, Miroku, Shipoo.. En resumen: ¡Ahí se encontraban sus amigos! No podía solo huir y olvidarse de todo.

Las cosas no eran tan simples.

Así que una tarde regresando del colegio entro al pozo nuevamente, llegando a esa mítica época de magia.

Rápidamente se interno en el bosque con el propósito de buscar a todos pero algo la hizo detenerse de golpe, frunciendo el ceño regreso unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse en aquella roca donde días atrás había desquitado su tristeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Pero que...? -susurro inclinándose para ver mejor su creación. Ahora su "yo" dibujado sostenía una enorme hoja que hacia la misma tarea de una sombrilla.

Protegerla.

Su corazon comenzó a latir de una manera extraña, sintiéndose conmovida. ¿Quien habría sido capaz de hacer eso?

-Inuya... -dejo de hablar de repente. Deteniendo sus esperanzas, sabiendo que no había sido el pues de haber sido así la habría ido a buscar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza se irguió y continuo con su camino.

.

La noticia de que Kagome había regresado rápido llego a oídos de Sesshomaru. Una casi imperceptible mirada de molestia surco sus ojos pero nadie lo noto, para cualquiera parecía que no le era importante. Seguía siendo el hombre de hielo, inmutable e intimidante.

Sin duda, esa humana era una tonta. Lo mas probable era que volvería a discutir con Inuyasha, estaba seguro de que así seria... Y tala como lo pensó, así fue, y ocurrió precisamente ese mismo día...

Y nuevamente el estaba ahí, presenciando a una distancia prudente como Kagome de nuevo llegaba corriendo entre lagrimas completamente devastada para después tirarse al pie de ese árbol y gritar y regañarse a si misma.

Quejándose con su corazon por amar a un hombre que ya tenia dueña. A un imposible.

Sesshomaru no sabia por que se encontraba ahí, no entendía por que le incomodaba tanto verla así, no sabia por que se molestaba tanto con su medio hermano por hacerla sufrir y peor aun, por que se molestaba con ella por amarlo... Pero prefería no pensar, así que solo permaneció ahí, mirándola fijamente hasta que ella saco otro marcador de su bolsa y cabizbaja comenzó a dibujar otra vez sobre la piedra.

Una vez que se marcho el joven salio de su escondite y arqueando una ceja miro la imagen. En ella la chica ahora era completamente mojada por una extraña maquina de ruedas muy semejante a una carreta que pasaba sobre un charco.

¡Que pesimista y dramática era esa mujer!

De su kimono saco el "Objeto" de tinta negra y comenzó a garabatear la figura de un chico frente a ella, con el propósito de ser mojado en su lugar. A su lado había una frase escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

¿Y quien era ese chico del dibujo?... Nadie mas que el.

¿Y que decía la frase?... "Tu no eres ella, eres mejor. No tienes comparación"

Asustado de darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer dejo caer el marcador y abrió los ojos con la mirada fija sobre la imagen. ¿Que diablos habia hecho?... ¿Y por que su corazon estaba latiendo tan anormalmente? ¿Que era ese escalofrio que recorria su cuerpo?

¡Eso jamas le había ocurrido! Bien, admitía que la pelinegro le parecía un poco -O mucho- molesta e impertinente, histérica y explosiva pero... También era linda, fuerte y valiente.

¿Acaso al gran Sesshomaru le atraía esa insignificante humana?

-Imposible -se respondió en voz alta, sonando extrañamente tranquilo. "Oh si, posiblemente si" Se contradijo una voz en su interior.

¡Pero no lo entendía! ¿Como, cuando? No habían convivido lo suficiente para que le atrajera y aun así, la chica ya tenia varios meses atrás que no salia de su cabeza ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Como había pasado eso desapercibido para el?

¡Esa humana era alguna clase de hechicera, tenia que serlo! ¿De que otro modo podia entrar en su mente?... ¡Se negaba a creer que ella le gustara!

Recuperando la compostura levanto el objeto y se marcho. Tratando por todos los medios de olvidarse de lo ocurrido y su cómico "autorretrato"

.

Kagome cruzo el pozo y sin pensar lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta la roca, ansiosa por ver si alguien lo había modificado nuevamente. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente, en el dibujo había algo nuevo, o mejor dicho alguien nuevo...

Su pequeño "Yo dibujado" que anteriormente era mojada gracias al agua de un charco impulsada por un auto ahora se encontraba extrañamente a salvo gracias al cuerpo de un intruso en su lienzo, un chico muy parecido a...

-¿Sesshomaru? -Una risa nerviosa salio de sus labios mientras se sonrojaba -¡Nah, imposible!.

"La única diferencia entre posible e imposible, es solo un poco mas de esfuerzo"

Recordó aquella frase ¿Seria verdad? ¿Realmente tendría razón?

Su estomago se contrajo al imaginarlo. No podía negar que el demonio era sumamente guapo, capaz de poder derretir a cualquier chica con su sola precencia llena de elegancia y garbo. Era un hombre imponente y misterioso pero... Le parecia increible pensar que el estuviera teniendo esos detalles con ella.

De pronto sus ojos leyeron el mensaje y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"Tu no eres ella, eres mejor. No tienes comparacion"

Halagada comenzó a reír, leyendo el mensaje una, dos, diez veces antes de por fin decidirse a emprender camino hasta donde sabia se encontraban sus amigos e Inuyasha.

Sintiendo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo especial, única y valiosa.

¡Pasara lo que pasara ese seria un gran día! Y realmente así lo creía... hasta que Inuyasha lo hizo de nuevo, parecía incluso hacerlo sin darse cuenta.

Así fue como entre poco sutiles comentarios del híbrido que de nuevo la comparaba con Kikyo y se quejaba de casi cualquier cosa, Kagome lo obligaba a sentarse una y otra vez ante la mirada incomoda de todos mientras intentaba recordar aquella dulce frase de la roca.

El tiempo paso arrastrándose torturosamente para todos hasta que al final del día, Kagome decidió que ya era suficiente. Y lo decidió justo después de que otro comentario del medio demonio fuera lanzado a su persona.

-Si Inuyasha, tienes razon... Ella y yo no somos iguales -declaro tranquilamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Como pocas veces lo estaba tomando con mucha calma -Yo no tengo comparación -añadió levantando el mentón orgullosa.

El la miro un poco avergonzado.

-Kagome...

-No Inuyasha -lo interrumpió ella -Entiendo que sigas pensando en Kikyo, entiendo que la extrañes y que su historia de amor haya sido algo muy fuerte como para superarlo, entiendo que tu corazon ya tiene dueña... -Se detuvo al sentir un nudo en su garganta -Por lo mismo, lo mejor sera terminar con lo nuestro -Todos la miraron atónitos mientras ella daba media vuelta e intentaba irse con paso veloz.

Inuyasha la siguió sin dudarlo.

-¡Kagome, por favor no te vayas! -La detuvo del brazo -Tienes razón, lo siento. Yo... Cometí un error pero tratare de ya no hacerlo, te quiero y se que...

-Pero no me amas -lo interrumpió sonriendo tristemente. El la miro durante unos segundos con dolor, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salio de sus labios.

-Lo sabia -murmuro la pelinegro bajando la mirada con pesar. Intentando por todos los medios no llorar.

-Tal vez podríamos...

-¿Que? ¿Seguir con esto? Tu no puedes olvidarla y yo no puedo cambiar... -ella levanto la cabeza y negó lentamente, siendo incapaz de retener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos -Esto no tiene solución.

Ahora fue Inuyasha quien bajo la cabeza al suelo con los ojos acuosos. Para su desgracia ella tenia razón.

-De verdad lo lamento Kagome -dijo el híbrido sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo mas -reconoció ella dando media vuelta para irse.

-¡Kagome! -grito Sango preocupada, corriendo tras ella para detenerla.

-No Sango, déjame te lo pido.

-Pero...

-Estaré bien, un hombre no podrá destruirme -sonrio pobremente levantando la mirada para ver a su amiga -Mañana vendré, te lo prometo.

La exterminadora le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza y asintió soltándola para dejarla marcharse. Sintiendo mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir con la pelinegro, la chica mas que su amiga se había convertido en su hermana. La queria demasiado y no toleraba verla sufrir.

Pasaron los minutos y el cielo comenzó a obscurecerse mientras Kagome caminaba sin prisa hasta el pozo. Una vez que paso frente a la roca volvió a leer el mensaje y sonriendo entre lagrimas acaricio la leyenda y el dibujo del joven con la yema de sus dedos, luego saco su marcador y simplemente escribió un enorme "¡Gracias!" en mayúsculas.

Sesshomaru al verla irse salio de su escondite y se acerco a leer la nota mientras el cielo rugía imponente, dejando caer la lluvia de golpe como aquella noche en la que todo había comenzado entre trazos y garabatos.

"¡Gracias!"

-De nada -murmuro sonriendo levemente mientras sacaba el "Objeto" de tinta, con el propósito de responderle. Sin embargo este se resbalo de sus garras y callo al suelo rodando hasta quedar cerca de unas enormes hojas caídas de un árbol gigante.

El chico se acerco y luego se agacho para recoger aquel tintero pero sus manos tocaron otra mano, una femenina, suave y delicada. Por inercia sus miradas se cruzaron: El fuego de dos soles sobre los profundos chocolates de la chica.

Ella tímida soltó el objeto y el lo tomo.

Ambos se levantaron sin apartar sus miradas mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, dejándolos completamente húmedos.

Pasaron varios segundos asi, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin hablar, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza y un escalofrió los recorría hasta que finalmente el demonio le extendió el objeto.

Ella soltó una suave risa y lo acepto. Tocando de nuevo accidentalmente sus dedos en el acto y sintiendo un cosquilleo ante su tacto.

-Gracias -dijo acercándose un poco mas a el.

-No las des, es tuyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Por eso -dijo mirando un segundo la roca antes regresar sus ojos al rostro masculino adornado por su característica luna de color azul morado y las franjas de color violeta en sus mejillas y sobre sus ojos que en realidad ella sabia eran rasgos permanentes de su piel.

El peli-plata no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada a las enormes hojas caídas y se agacho a tomar una, luego la coloco sobre la cabeza de ambos a modo de sombrilla. Kagome se sonrojo y Sesshomaru sin poder evitarlo curvo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

De alguna forma, le gustaba verla así... ese sutil carmín en su rostro la hacia verse indefensa, dulce... adorable.

-Gracias también por esto -susurro la chica riendo nerviosa, sin necesidad de subir mas el tono de voz por la cercanía.

-De nada -dijo el sonriendo aun mas, orgulloso de causar ese estado en ella y logrando derretir aun mas el corazon de la sacerdotisa.

Tal vez no seria tan malo admitir que aquella humana le era agradable, tal vez sentir atracción por ella no era tan mala idea... Tal vez, solo tal vez... Sobre todo ahora que ya no era nada de su hermano.

Ahora todo ese dímela solo dependería del tiempo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Quiero decirles que esta es la primera vez que escribo en el foro de Inuyasha ¡Y estoy muy, muy, muy nerviosa! No se si llegue a la altura del reto que me encomendaron pero a mi defensa puedo decir que no soy experta escribiendo.**

 **La idea me gusto, me fue divertido escribirla, trate de no hacer mucho OC y bueno, realmente espero que les guste y no haya fracasado jajajaja.**

 **Como dije arriba este fic esta dedicado a: YUCHYRAM.**

 **Pido disculpas por la enorme demora que tuve, se que no tengo perdón. Solo espero que pueda leer esto.**

 **Y un agradecimiento a MARYVIZA, a la cual le pedí leyera el fic antes de publicarlo para darme su opinión sobre la idea. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y la sinceridad!**

 **Como ultima cosa que mencionar: ¡Digan no a rayar en las calles! Jajajaja, la trama del fic lo requería pero eso no quiere decir que diga que esta bien dibujar en las paredes o algo semejante.**

 **Solo quería dejarlo claro jejeje.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
